1. Field
The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and semiconductor device manufacturing methods, and more particularly, to semiconductor device manufacturing methods capable of forming memory cells having a localized silicon on insulator (SOI) structure, the SOI structure localized to one or more regions by using selective etching methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A one-transistor (1-T) dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is a memory implemented by using a single transistor without including a capacitor. The 1-T DRAM can be manufactured by performing a simple process and has an improved sensing margin.
However, the 1-T DRAM should be implemented on an SOI wafer and manufacturing costs increase due to the increased cost of an SOI wafer. Also, since SOI wafer properties are not yet completely verified, the 1-T DRAM cannot be manufactured as a stand-alone type and should be manufactured as an embedded type.